<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cellmate Tango by JustSimpleThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392534">Cellmate Tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimpleThings/pseuds/JustSimpleThings'>JustSimpleThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Everyone's an Inmate, Extremely Dubious Consent, Geralt self-flagellating because that's what he does best, Geralt used to be in the Army, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inaccurate Depiction of Correctional Institutions, Inmate!Geralt, Inmate!Jaskier, It's so Dub-con it's Non-con, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kung Fu Instructor Geralt, M/M, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Drug Addiction, Semi-Public Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mentioned - Childhood Sexual Abuse/ Assault (it did not happen to Jaskier or Geralt), no beta we die like witchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimpleThings/pseuds/JustSimpleThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Geralt/Jaskier Prison AU</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>THIS STORY IS ON A TEMPORARY BREAK.</b> To be continued once I am finished with a different writing project which I am currently working on. Thank you for your understanding!</p><p> <br/>Jaskier is an aspiring musician who mixes with the wrong crowd  - and gets locked up as a result.</p><p>If that was not horrifying enough, his new cellmate is none other than "the Butcher", Geralt of Rivia - the guy everyone seems to be afraid of. </p><p>Things are not looking good for Jaskier...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Witcher Smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions - I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jaskier</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier knew he was truly fucked this time.</p><p>Completely and utterly fucked – and not in the good sense of the word.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>It all started when his boyfriend turned out to be a drug-dealer. Or perhaps it started before that – with his previous ex who dragged him along to high-class parties, to mingle with the rich and famous. As an up-and-coming musician, Jaskier thought it may do him good to associate with people like that.</p><p>But then he found himself in a crowd where ’most everyone was doing drugs... so of course Jaskier dabbled in them too. Hell, he even sold them for a while.</p><p>But that wasn’t the thing that finally got him into prison; no it was the last favour he ever did for his now ex-boyfriend... He had to settle a debt with him, so he had agreed to do one last shipment for him; get some drugs across the border. He’d done this at least fifty if not a hundred times; he wasn’t worried.</p><p>Not even when they found the suspicious item in his luggage at customs; he still wasn’t worried. This shtick had always worked so far – why wouldn’t it work now?</p><p>Little did he know that this was his ex’s parting present: he had set Jaskier up. He had tipped off the border agents; they knew what they were looking for and they found it – and Jaskier was busted. With the amount he had had on him and with his criminal record, there was no way he could avoid getting locked up this time.</p><p>But even he did <em>not</em> expect to get 55 years, with the first possibility of parole in 12 years.</p><p>He screamed and cried during his sentencing.</p><p>Nobody cared.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>A week later, on a nice sunny day, Jaskier is transported to the federal prison by bus. They stop a few times here and there, gathering more inmates, seemingly all headed to the same prison Jaskier is heading to; so at first, Jaskier tries to strike up a conversation with the person sitting closest to him – a gruff looking guy with severe facial scarring --, but an angry warning from the guard sitting behind Jaskier makes him think better of this idea.</p><p>It doesn’t feel real - Jaskier still half-expects to wake up at home in his own bed, reeling but amused by this nightmare – except it is real, because when they arrive to the prison, they are ushered off the bus and they are ‘greeted’ by the inmates lounging on the prison’s courtyard. Several of the inmates come up to the fence to leer at the newcomers amidst wolf whistles and loud chanting (“fresh meat”).</p><p>Along with the other new-comers – there is about eight of them in total – Jaskier is ushered through several corridors until they arrive to what may qualify as a ‘shower room’ – except there are no cubicles or curtains for modesty.</p><p>They are told to strip for a ‘visual search’. Jaskier had always prided himself in being body confident, but even he blushes when they are told to squat, spread their butt cheeks and cough forcefully.</p><p>The search is utterly humiliating but at least it’s over quickly and then are given soap and told to clean themselves thoroughly.</p><p>As Jaskier steps under the blessedly hot water, he can’t help the little sigh that bursts forth from between his lips. Unfortunately, he looks up, only to notice that ScarFace (the same guy he tried talking to on the bus) is looking him over with a decidedly hungry expression on his face. If Jaskier had had any doubts that he was overreacting, that is quickly dispelled, when ScarFace licks his lips. Jaskier turns away quickly.</p><p><em>Fuck- fuck-fuck fuck…</em> He thinks to himself as he tries to act normal and continue his shower - <em>It’s okay, he can’t do anything, the guards are here… God, please do not let him be my new cellmate! Please God, oh God!... </em></p><p>Thankfully, after the shower, they are all separated, each of them assigned to a different correctional officer (or CO for short) for their “inventory meeting”. Jaskier’s officer is a balding, middle-aged guy, who is constantly winded, but seems sort of good-natured, although he doesn’t talk much.</p><p>Jaskier is issued his uniform and other essentials, including: four button-up khaki shirts, four pairs of khaki pants, four pairs of the cheapest socks money can buy, four pairs of nylon boxers, and the most pointless knit hat in the history of hat-dom. He also receives a pair of black Crocs and a pair of ‘steel toed boots’ which decidedly do not fit him, but upon informing the guard, he simply shoots back ‘tough luck’. So Jaskier guesses he is stuck with these.</p><p>He is allowed to dress himself using his new clothes. Once he’s dressed, the guard makes a complete inventory listing of all the items Jaskier came in with; it’s pretty much all of wordly possessions. There is the suitcase they caught him with at the airport, and within that a few sets of clothes and his lute – his favourite musical instrument of all. He tries not to think about it that it may be years before he will have the chance to play it again.  </p><p>He is informed that he will get everything back on the day when he is released. Jaskier does his best not to tear up, as he thinks <em>– Yeah, fat chance of that happening! I’m going to die in here.</em></p><p>He tries not to let his desperation get the best of him as he smiles at the guard amicably.</p><p>“Sir, may I ask --- ” Jaskier starts.</p><p>“That’s ’Officer Hendley’, to you, Pankratz. And no, you may not.” The officer replies gruffly, turning his back on Jaskier.</p><p>“Please, Officer Hendley,” Jaskier says, truly frantic now. “May I ask – who will be my cellmate?”</p><p>The CO gives him a once-over and seems to take pity on him.</p><p>“I am not supposed to say Pankratz, but I guess you’ll find out soon anyway. His name is Geralt of Rivia, but they call him the Butcher of Blaviken, or White Wolf, depending on which gang you ask. You don’t want to be on that guy’s bad side, son.” The officer says, taking a handkerchief and using it to blot the sweat off of his forehead – it is unclear whether he is perspiring from fear or because he is constantly hot in his uniform. Jaskier tenses at his words all the same. “His last three cellmates left the prison in body bags. One had committed suicide, two were found dead… it was never proven who offed them, there were no tracks, but believe me – it was him. It was the Butcher.”</p><p>“Why- why is he in here?” Jaskier asks aiming to speak in a level voice, although it still comes out higher-pitched than normal.</p><p>“Triple homicide. He is in for life.” The CO says. He looks at his watch, clearly getting impatient with Jaskier’s questions. “Now, it’s time for you to get out there.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions - II.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jaskier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier was shaking like leaf as the CO lead him over to his cell, to his new ‘home’. All the cells looked pretty much the same; they were small cubicles furnished with a bunk bed, a sink and a metal toilet bowl in the corner. Additionally, each cell had a sliding “door” of metal bars; the sort that was probably remote-controlled.</p><p>Jaskier nearly had a mini heart-attack each time they stepped in front of a new cell, anticipating his first meeting with the famous ‘Butcher’. Based on Hendley’s description, he was expecting a fearsome, hulking beast-of-a-man.</p><p>But at least, it was clear that the guy was a long-time resident of this prison; so he could not be Scarface (the guy who had eyed him up in the showers earlier).</p><p>With a little luck, Jaskier hoped that he could perhaps make friends with the Butcher and perhaps enjoy his protection as a result.</p><p><em>Just use your charms, Jaskier, you’ve got this! </em>– he chanted internally, trying to pump himself up, so he wouldn’t faint once he saw the guy.</p><p>(Jaskier knew that he needed to make allies – the more and the quicker he could get them, the better. He needed someone to teach him about how things worked in this prison. And he needed it <em>fast</em> if he wanted to survive the coming 12 years.</p><p><em>If that was even a possibility</em> – a little voice added in his head, unhelpfully.)</p><p>Finally, Hendley stopped in front of the last cell on the corridor. The cell was exactly like the other ones in the block – perhaps a bit gloomier even. Jaskier tried to sneak a peek inside, but he couldn’t make out much – only that there was definitely someone in there and they were sitting on the lower bunk bed.</p><p>Suddenly, Hendley cleared his throat.</p><p>“Rivia, you’ve got a new cellmate. Be nice to this one, or you may get a free ticket to supermax prison. Warden’s words.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Geralt said, not gracing the CO with a proper reply. Apparently, Hendley did not expect one either; the CO turned on his heels and left Jaskier there without saying so much as a ‘<em>so long’</em>.</p><p>Jaskier stood there like an idiot, rooted to the ground. He knew he should move or speak… Introduce himself perhaps, step into the cell… Maybe crack a joke about their new living arrangements, how they’ll be getting to know each other rather <em>intimately</em> if the loo in the corner wasn’t there for purely decorative purposes <em>(which was highly doubtful)…  </em></p><p>Instead, he just continued to stand there, feeling rooted to the spot. His teeth were chattering, and he could feel cold sweat breaking on his forehead.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, he cursed internally. He needed to get into the cell before he fainted or vomited (as Jaskier was prone to doing under duress) – because neither reaction was likely to win him the Butcher’s favour…</p><p>Jaskier stumbled on his own foot, but finally, <em>blessedly</em>, that had set him in motion and he sauntered into the cell with a boldness he did not feel; until he came to stand in front of his mysterious new cellmate, although Jaskier was still not looking at him as he began introducing himself:</p><p>“Hello, umm, Geralt of Rivia, is it? My name is Julian Alfred Pankratz, but everyone calls me Jaskier---”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Said his cellmate, who had the deepest, huskiest voice, Jaskier had ever heard.</p><p>He couldn’t help himself anymore and he chanced a glance up….</p><p>And then he saw him.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Geralt of Rivia was utterly, mind-blowingly - <em>hot. </em></p><p>The guy had long white hair, amber eyes and the broadest chest Jaskier had ever seen.</p><p>Unfortunately, Geralt was <em>also</em> wearing a scowl that told Jaskier that the attraction was not mutual – and he probably had about two seconds left to fuck off if he didn’t want to get beaten.</p><p>But here was the thing.</p><p>Jaskier was not good at self-preservation and he would have been <em>all over</em> the guy if they’d met under normal circumstances. His survival instincts kept reminding him that this guy had <em>murdered</em> his last two roommates in cold blood – and thus no, it was <em>not</em> a good idea to try and chat with him… but another part of Jaskier was like “<em>well fuck it! If we die, at least we die by the hands of a <span class="u">good-looking</span> psychopath.”</em></p><p>So he took a deep breath and he stood up a little straighter before he addressed the guy again:</p><p>“Well – that’s all right! You can call me whatever you like, gorgeous!” He replied with the best fake bravado he could muster, sending the guy what he hoped was a saucy wink. “So listen, who do you have to kill around here to get some food, mmh?”</p><p>His words were met with resounding silence. Geralt continued to glare at him, with a decidedly scary look.</p><p>And Jaskier continued standing there with the heavy ass clothes and boots in his hands – like an idiot, - because there was no clear surface available to put them on – other than the lower bunk bed which Geralt was sitting on (and protecting with his body by the looks of things)…</p><p>So Jaskier forced himself to speak up again, although he couldn’t help but wonder if he was digging himself into an ever-deeper hole here.</p><p>“So umm – listen, Butcher – is it all right with you if I take the top bed…?? -- Hpphff!” He was cut off mid-sentence as the wind was knocked out of him by a well-aimed kick to the diaphragm.</p><p>Jaskier collapsed, wheezing, all thoughts forgotten in favour of one single panic-ridden realisation: ‘<em>I can’t breathe!’</em>. </p><p>For a second, he was genuinely worried that he was going to die like this; he was going to die wheezing in the floor, choking for air, despite his airways being open and unhurt. </p><p>It felt like ages before he finally managed to gather some air into his lungs again, and he noticed that he was indeed lying on the floor, clothes scattered around him and Geralt was still sitting on the bed, looking down at him with an expression of utter contempt.</p><p>“Do <strong>not</strong> call me that, ever again.” The bigger man ground out.</p><p>Jaskier nodded vehemently. “Yes! Yes, okay – so what-- ? How do I --? Is 'Geralt' okay?”</p><p>Geralt did not reply – but he made no move to punch him again, so Jaskier took that as a clear “<em>yes</em>”.</p><p>Jaskier nodded shakily. “Right – okay. I’m sorry if I offended you… I will just – “ He motioned towards his stuff that was lying around him on the floor but Geralt clearly did not care. Jaskier had just noticed that he was holding a crossword puzzle in his right hand  and his attention was turned back to the page by the time he’d looked up. <em>Right.</em></p><p>So Jaskier gathered his stuff and hauled everything up onto the top bunk bed as quickly as he possibly could and then scampered up there on himself, to lie on top of his stuff – just barely managing to hold his tears back in the process. He had a feeling that Geralt would not have appreciated it if he broke down in front of him…</p><p>But once he was up on the top bed, Jaskier saw no reason to pretend anymore. He made sure he was crying as silently as possible – thankfully, he had lots of practice in that – from his years of growing up in an abusive household and from living with junkies and criminals, both - , and he did his best to not to jostle the bed with the force of his soundless sobs.<br/>
Of course, he couldn’t suppress the loud growling noises coming from his stomach – but that was okay, he supposed. Geralt clearly didn’t plan on helping him find food – so he would just need to deal with it. They would get fed eventually.</p><p>He must have cried himself to sleep, because by the time he came to again, there was a bell ringing, and loud footsteps were echoing somewhere along the corridors.</p><p>“Dinner! Dinnertime!”</p><p>Jaskier was almost too scared to crawl down the bunk bed’s ladder – in fear of upsetting Geralt by stepping on the corner of his blanker or something– but that fear was unfounded as it turned out because Geralt was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Jaskier felt strangely relieved by that. Which was – no, not good. He was aiming to befriend the other guy, not to avoid him…</p><p><em>Just don’t call him “Butcher” again</em> – he told himself reassuringly – <em>Perhaps he is not too bad, maybe he just hates that name… for some reason… </em></p><p><em>Yeah, sure – </em>a sarcastic voice in his head drawled back in reply– <em>that’s why his previous three flatmates had ended up dead – because he is such a great guy! </em></p><p>Jaskier would just need to try and avoid Geralt as much as he could, he decided. And act politely when he was around.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>By the time Jaskier got to the dining hall, almost everyone had been served. He was one of the last people in the queue – he grabbed a tray and then he made his way over to the last empty table as quietly as he could.</p><p>He did not see Geralt anywhere, but he was not looking for him by any means. Jaskier figured that’s what Geralt seemed to want anyway: to be left alone in peace. And well – that was okay. He could do that for him.</p><p>Unfortunately, Jaskier himself wasn’t lucky enough to be granted the same privilege.</p><p>“Hey, look who it is! Cutie pie from this morning,” The guy Jaskier had nicknamed ‘Scar Face’ goaded, as he approached him from behind. “Come on over here guys, plenty of seats left!”</p><p>As it turned out, Scar Face’s real name was Letho. And actually, the other guys that came along with him (Auckes, Serrit and a huge guy named Junod) – although gruff – seemed to be friendly enough. They talked about football results and the news and then complained about the food loudly – but they allowed Jaskier to eat in piece, and they even appeared humoured, when Jaskier chimed in and cracked a joke here and there.</p><p>Jaskier was almost starting to believe that everything would be okay, right until they were about to leave the table. Junod left first, grumbling about wanting to have an early night in, then Auckes and Serrit took off too – leaving just Letho and Jaskier at the table.</p><p>Jaskier stood up, ready to make his own escape.</p><p>“Well – I better get going too then. It was nice meeting you…”</p><p>“Slow down,” Letho instructed, grabbing his wrist and pulling Jaskier back onto his chair. “What’s the hurry, Buttercup? Let’s get acquainted. Afterall –“ He continued, looking at Jaskier with a manic glint in his eye. “We will see each other in the showers soon enough anyway… I was thinking you might want to tell me when you are planning to go there. So I can protect you from any bad guys, who might try to take advantage of you otherwise, hmm?”</p><p>“Oh!” Jaskier exclaimed, doing his best to appear as if he was considering Letho’s offer. “Erm – that’s very generous of you, but surely they wouldn’t – umm I mean, surely nobody would want – me….? Umm... I’m not really worth the trouble anyway…!” Jaskier said with a laugh that came out slightly hysterical – to his own ears.</p><p>Letho smirked sadistically.</p><p>“Oh, on the contrary – rest assured, little songbird– even though they hadn’t been bold enough to approach you – <em>yet</em> – because I got to you first,” Letho added, smiling in apparent satisfaction. “Rest assured, Buttercup; there are lots of guys in here who are eyeing you up right now. They had been watching you as we’ve been speaking just now, while we were eating dinner.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes widened as he considered Letho’s words.</p><p>“You mean Auckes and Serrit...?”</p><p>Letho shook his head.</p><p>“No, Auckes and Serrit only have eyes for each other. And Junod has a little cat that keeps his bed warm just fine. No, Buttercup,” Letho hissed, giving Jaskier a smug look as if he knew something that out him miles ahead. “It’s <em>others</em> you should be wary of – others who don’t have pets of their own yet. Like me.” Letho finished his little speech with another smirk.</p><p>Jaskier gulped.</p><p>“Ah! I see,” He said, nodding shakily and doing his best to return the other’s smile. “Well umm! – Thanks for the advice, I guess..?”</p><p>“And make no mistake,” Letho spoke up, cutting Jaskier’s excuses short. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can tell me when you are planning to take a shower – or I can sniff you out and hunt you down.” Letho added with a decidedly dark look. “And make no mistake – <span class="u">I will.”</span></p><p>Jaskier was left speechless at that. Letho wasn’t smiling now – appearing deadly serious for once. Jaskier could hear the threat behind the other’s words.</p><p>He watched on with rising panic as Letho stood up, stretching his limbs out lazily.</p><p>“You know, since you didn’t jump at the chance, I have half a mind not to give you a choice now. But I am a merciful God. So even though you don’t deserve it, I will give you one last chance to come to me willingly – if you want to be mine, meet me at the showers at 8.30.” He said, eyeing Jaskier with a piercing glare. “And don’t be late.”</p><p>Letho patted him on the shoulder before he left, leaving Jaskier slumped in his chair.</p><p><br/>
Well, that was just great. What the fuck would he do now?...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Guys! So after a ridiculously long hiatus, I've decided to continue this story. I will try to update at least weekly and I am aiming to finish the story in a few week's time. </p><p>Oh, also - I will alternate between Jaskier's and Geralt's POVs. The next chapter will be Geralt's POV (but it's not going to be the same events, don't worry! No re-telling the same events, just moving on and giving you a bit of insight into his character here). </p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated as always. :)  </p><p>Please don't come for me if Letho, Auckes, Serrit, Junod etc.. are OC, or not behaving as in canon - I have very little knowledge of them as characters, because I never played the video games, nor did I read the books, lol! All my knowledge of these characters comes from other fanfictions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Geralt's side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Geralt</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Geralt had been feeling tense and keyed up all day.</p><p>He knew he would be receiving his new cellmate today. He had no illusions regarding the outcome of that: cellmates were nothing but trouble.</p><p>If there was anything he had learnt in the past three years which he had spent here, behind prison walls, it was this: it was easier to survive on your own. Having friends and acquaintances was a weakness – and furthermore, it was a <em>liability</em>, easily exploited by others around you.</p><p>Geralt was in for homicide, so the cellmates they chose for him were usually prisoners convicted for crimes of similar gravity.</p><p>The only problem was this: two wolves didn’t fare well when locked in the same cage.</p><p>His first cellmate had tried to cow Geralt into submission when Geralt was still a newbie. Geralt held his ground – but what he hadn’t realised was that the man was mentally unstable.</p><p>When Geralt didn’t react to the guy’s threats - and furthermore, retaliated with similar measures of his own (nothing horrible, just things Geralt had picked up during his time as a cadet: silent treatment; scathing glares; waking his cellmate up at night at random intervals; hiding his stuff, and so on).</p><p>The guy became increasingly withdrawn and then one day, Geralt found him hanging from the ceiling of their cell.</p><p>He had felt horrible after that. That truly hadn’t been his intention – Geralt had never been good at reading other people’s feelings or their emotional state, but if he had <em>known</em> that he was driving his cellmate towards suicide, he would have dropped his act without a second’s hesitation…</p><p>Unfortunately, he hadn’t known, and there was nothing he could do about that now.</p><p>Geralt didn’t get much time to mourn his previous cellmate because he received another one almost immediately – and this one was far more unpredictable and violent than the other one had been.</p><p>He claimed that he was in here for kidnapping, but soon, word got out that that wasn’t the <em>whole</em> story – the guy was a child molester. He had kidnapped, raped and abused children.</p><p>The information got into the Bear Gang’s ears, and the next evening, Geralt’s cellmate was found dead in the showers.</p><p>Everybody thought that it was Geralt who had done it. He was put into solitary for a week. He didn’t bother to defend himself – there wasn’t much he could have said to protect himself anyway; he had been alone in his cell and he didn’t associate with others, so there weren’t any eye witnesses he could have called on. If the cameras didn’t show it clearly that he wasn’t around the scene, well – that was it for him then.</p><p>However, they let him out eventually, since there was no evidence to implicate him. He was let off with a warning.</p><p>As for the cellmate he got after that…</p><p>The guy’s death had been an accident – he had been planning to escape the prison since day one.</p><p>Geralt had clearly stated that he wanted no part in that, and he kept to himself, ignoring his cellmate completely whenever he was around.</p><p>The guy was planning to get out using the prison’s ventilation system <em>(so original)</em>. The only thing he hadn’t realised was that the electrical cables ran dangerously close to the air vents – and they were badly in need of maintenance; had been for years. Short-circuits and power outages were a nigh-daily occurrence in the prison.</p><p>So when the guy was trying to dig into the wall in the boiler room, he found a live wire and he was electrocuted to death.</p><p>For some reason – everyone assumed that his death was a murder, cleverly disguised. And who else could the culprit be than Geralt, the guy’s cellmate who clearly hadn’t liked him?</p><p>Geralt got another two weeks in solitary – and then several frustrated looks from the guards when they were forced to release him without any further repercussions, yet again.</p><p>So on the day when Jaskier arrived, Geralt was expecting to see another crazy psycho – perhaps a murderer or a rapist.</p><p>To see this scrawny kid – the guy couldn’t have been older than 22-23 years old, perhaps? – was frankly shocking to him. But he did his best to keep a straight face.</p><p>(What were they thinking?! Were they putting Jaskier into his cell because they were hoping that Geralt would off him in a particularly gruesome way? Perhaps they were hoping that getting an “easy prey”, such as Jaskier, would make Geralt cocky, so they could finally catch him in the act, and add further years to his sentence?</p><p>It was clear that the warden did <em>not</em> like him. Geralt would not have been surprised if that would have been the case…)</p><p>When Hendley informed him that if Jaskier is harmed, Geralt would get sent to a maximum security prison – that didn’t surprise him in the slightest. They had been threatening him with that since day one, pretty much.</p><p>Still – the threat didn’t exactly <em>improve</em> Geralt’s mood because that meant he would need to try and keep Jaskier safe and -- having to keep this <em>weak</em> little shit safe?!</p><p>That would be a fucking <em>challenge!</em></p><p>And then Jaskier started talking and it turned out that not only was he weak, but he also <em>talked</em> – not particularly wisely and way more than he should have, in Geralt’s opinion. His mouth would get him killed sooner or later – if he pissed off the wrong sort of people.</p><p>Geralt <em>almost</em> felt guilty after he kicked the kid. Almost.</p><p>But he knew that it was for his own good. If Jaskier was smart, he would learn from the experience – and that might save him the next time.</p><p>There were far worse people in here than Geralt – but Jaskier didn’t need to know that. The guy just needed to learn that he should think before he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>But of course – Jaskier did not get the memo.</p><p>Geralt watched from the shadow of the dining doors’ hallway as Jaskier sat with a new guy – whose name was ‘Letho’ apparently – and two other snakes – Auckes and Serrit, and their buddy, Junod.</p><p>Geralt cursed as he watched them. They were not the sort of people to be trifled with! If Jaskier invoked their wrath, Geralt would have a very tough job on his hands.</p><p>Thankfully, they appeared to like Jaskier just fine.</p><p>And then Letho had propositioned Jaskier. Geralt could not hear the man’s words, but from Letho’s and Jaskier’s body language it was easy enough to discern what was going on – Letho was offering Jaskier his “<em>protection</em>”, and Jaskier clearly was not keen on the idea.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Geralt cursed internally. Letho was heavily built – just like Geralt himself – it wouldn’t be easy to dissuade him from doing what he wanted.</p><p>And yet, it had to be done, for two reasons:</p><p>One – because Letho was challenging Geralt’s authority by propositioning his cellmate. If Geralt allowed Letho to go around fucking Jaskier (<em>his</em> cellmate) in public – people might begin to talk.</p><p>They might say that Geralt is too weak or worse – too <em>scared</em>  to protect Jaskier – which would ruin the fearsome reputation he had built for himself in here: the very thing that was helping Geralt stay out of trouble by keeping all the other prisoners away from him!</p><p><em>Nobody</em> messed with Geralt in this prison.</p><p>Not even the guards. Although they hated him, they respected him and they acknowledged Geralt’s superiority – his strength, his cunning, his ruthlessness.</p><p>Afterall, one does not outlive <em>three</em> cellmates without having some exceptional skills.</p><p>So Geralt could not allow Letho to fuck Jaskier under his watch – not without his express permission.</p><p>And Letho had not asked his permission, stupidly enough.</p><p>And secondly: even if Letho <em>had</em> asked him – Geralt did not feel like saying ‘yes’.</p><p>Because Jaskier seemed <em>terrified</em>. He looked like he was about to piss himself when Letho stood over him and glared down at him.</p><p>And in spite of himself – Geralt felt a pang of sympathy at Jaskier’s reaction.</p><p><em>Yes</em>, Jaskier was annoying and he was a loud mouth – but <em>did</em> he deserve to be raped on a regular basis by a guy as sadistic(-seeming) as Letho?</p><p>No, he definitely didn’t.</p><p><em>So you will rape him <strong>yourself</strong>. How noble of you</em> – his inner voice replied mockingly.</p><p>Geralt sighed.</p><p><em>It needs to be done. They won’t leave him alone until he belongs to <strong>somebody</strong>. I could allow him to choose someone safe for himself, but that would only cause added complications – someone may target Jaskier’s partner, or the partner may get Jaskier into trouble… And then <strong>I</strong> will be sent to supermax prison. I cannot allow that to happen - I will never get a parole if they transfer me there. – </em>he mused.</p><p>
  <em>I will never see Ciri again… </em>
</p><p>Geralt shook his head. It was no use mulling over these things: he had to act, and he had to act fast to protect himself, and to protect Jaskier as well.</p><p>The annoying voice in his voice piped up again:</p><p>
  <em>He won’t thank you for it.</em>
</p><p><em>Nor should he</em> – he shot back to his inner voice, mind made up. – <em>I will make his life a living hell – and I am only protecting him from Letho because that’s better for me in the long run. The kid has every right to hate me.</em> </p><p>Mind made up, he stepped a little further away to wait for Letho.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>When Letho left the dining area, Geralt followed him. Thankfully, Letho was headed to the toilets – the perfect place for an ambush. Geralt was playing on his home field: he knew every inch of this place from inside out.</p><p>He stepped out in front of Letho when the guy was least expecting it, causing him to startle. To Geralt’s surprise, although Letho was shocked for a second, he recovered quickly.</p><p>“Oh,” Letho huffed, smirking at him maliciously. “I was wondering when you’d show your face, <em>Wolf</em>.” He said, using the term in an obviously mocking tone. “Afterall, I am about to steal something that’s yours. I was beginning to wonder if you were the ehm… submissive type. You know, the type of wolf that slinks away from danger, with its tail tucked between its legs…?”</p><p>Letho was so caught up in his speech that he didn’t see Geralt’s attack coming.</p><p>The sickening crunch elicited by Geralt’s fist connecting with Letho’s nose was oddly satisfying.</p><p>Letho tried to yell, but Geralt was quicker than him, pushing his forearm against his throat and backing him into the nearest wall, cutting off the other’s wind supply and stifling any noise he was about to make.</p><p>Geralt did <i>not</i> work as a Kung Fu instructor for the past 12 years for nothing.</p><p>Suddenly, a stench hit Geralt’s nostrils and he realised with slight disgust that the guy had pissed himself. He ignored that, in favour of focusing on the message he needed to get across.</p><p>“Listen here, you vermin,” Geralt said, in a calm level voice. “I have no desire to repeat this thing again. If I catch you so much as <em>looking</em> at Jaskier in what I feel is ‘the wrong way’ – you are done. I’m sure you have your sources so you can check it out that I am telling the truth when I say: ‘<em>I will get rid of you if you cross me.’</em> Others have tried – others have died trying. I would advise you not to test me if you want to live to see the end of your sentence.”</p><p>Geralt saw that Letho was listening, from the way his pupils dilated at the mention of the ‘murders’ he had committed.</p><p>So Letho did know about them.</p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p>“Now get out of here.” Geralt muttered with thinly veiled disgust as he finally released Letho’s neck and allowed the burly man to slump down to the floor.</p><p>Thankfully, Letho had the good sense to stay there until Geralt had left.</p><p>Geralt knew that that was a positive sign. Perhaps the new guy would be wise enough to avoid him – and Jaskier – from now on.</p><p>He would remain vigilant for a few more weeks, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, finding Jaskier proved to be an easier task than Geralt had anticipated.</p><p>He had been half-afraid that the kid would do something stupid, like try to ‘hide’ to protect himself from Letho.</p><p>Geralt took no pleasure from the knowledge of what he was about to do – but he knew it needed to be done, so he decided to be quick about it.</p><p>Now was as good a time as any, he supposed.</p><p>It was “recreation time” at the prison right now – which meant that every inmate was out and about – they were allowed to use the showers, or engage in typical recreational activities like chatting, visiting each others cells or going to the common room.</p><p>Which meant that they might get eavesdropped on - but at least they would not be gawked at, as it would have been likely to happen, if they were to do this in the showers.</p><p>(And having an audience was <em>vital</em> if Geralt wanted the word to spread. It was necessary for their cause.)</p><p>“Come here, Jaskier.” Geralt said, beckoning Jaskier down from where he was lying on the top of his bunk bed.</p><p>The kid was down in an instant.</p><p>“Oh, hey, Geralt!” Jaskier said, with an audible tremble in his voice. “I – I didn’t see you at dinner. I hope that’s okay – I got the sense that you wanted to be left alone…?”</p><p>Geralt sighed.</p><p>Damn, the kid was trying way too hard to get on his good side.</p><p>“It was fine, Jaskier. I don’t expect you to be around me all day. You can come and go as you please.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes widened visibly at his response.</p><p>“Oh! Well... thanks, I suppose.” Jaskier chewed on his lip for a second in apparent hesitation before he continued: “Look, Geralt, well, I just wanted to say that---- I know we didn’t exactly get off on the right foot but I was hoping that we could… that we can perhaps get along. I – I didn’t mean any offense earlier…”</p><p>Geralt felt sick.</p><p>“It’s all forgiven.” He replied brusquely, hoping to cut the kid’s blabbering short.</p><p>The kid’s face took on a stupidly hopeful expression.</p><p>“Oh – that’s great! Thank you, Geralt! And please – tell me if I ever step on your foot again. Or if I speak too much –”</p><p>“You are”, Geralt blurted out without thinking.</p><p>Jaskier froze immediately, his body language becoming tense and defensive again.</p><p>“Oh, I see. Well. I’ll be on my way then… I was just about to go and shower…”</p><p>“With Letho?” Geralt asked, giving a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>
  <em>The kid really wasn’t catching on…</em>
</p><p>Jaskier shivered at the mention of the guy’s name visibly.</p><p>“Ah… yeah, he may have mentioned that he would be there… Which is fine!”</p><p>“No, it’s not fine.” Geralt all-but growled in frustration. <em>Because fuck this, he (Geralt) hadn’t asked for any of this!</em> “I’ve put Letho in his place. He won’t go after you again.”</p><p>Jaskier stopped dead at his words.</p><p>“What?! I – mean, really? You did that for <em>me?...”</em></p><p><em>So stupidly naïve</em>…</p><p>It was pissing Geralt off how fucking oblivious this kid was.</p><p>“Yes, I did,” Geralt drawled out in reply, stepping closer to Jaskier so he was in his space now. “Because you are <em>my</em> property. Mine to do with as I please. And Letho was <em>trespassing</em>, so I roughed him up a little bit. He won’t bother you again.”</p><p>Jaskier finally seemed to get the implication, because he tensed up even more, seeming to shrink in on himself.</p><p>“Your – your property?”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with your ears, kid?!” Geralt bellowed, perhaps more loudly than was necessary – but he needed to make sure their audience could hear them. It gave him no pleasure to see Jaskier’s violent jolt, but he did his best to ignore it as he continued. “Yes – you are my bitch, my property – my <em>whore</em> to use as I please! And I feel like using you tonight, so get on your knees.”</p><p>Jaskier didn’t need to be told twice – he sank to his knees without protest.</p><p>Geralt scoffed.</p><p>“Well? What are you waiting for?! Surely you know how to suck cock?”</p><p>Jaskier blushed at the reprimand – which was a beautiful sight, and it almost disarmed Geralt for a second before he remembered that he had to narrate this and he had to put on a good show.</p><p>He <em>had to</em> make the other inmates believe that he was abusing Jaskier here – and if Jaskier believed that too, all the better.</p><p>The performance would be more believable then.</p><p>Jaskier got to work with Geralt’s scrubs. One advantage of the standard issue uniform was that it was ridiculously easy to strip out of. All Jaskier had had to do was to lower the elastic waistband of Geralt’s scrubs and pull his drawers aside.</p><p>“That’s more like it.” Geralt growled. “Now what are you waiting for? <em>Suck it.”</em></p><p>Jaskier flushed – again – but he lowered his mouth onto Geralt’s half-hard cock without protest.</p><p>The situation was doing little to arouse Geralt, but he hoped that the guy’s talented mouth may be enough to get him to the finish line.</p><p>Jaskier was not making any noises as he sucked and nibbled on the crown of Geralt’s cock – and that just wouldn’t do. So even though Geralt was enjoying Jaskier’s ministrations, he grabbed the younger man’s hair and yanked him down onto his cock.</p><p>“That’s no way to suck cock, you little faggot! Is that how you sissies do it with each other?! I will teach you how to suck a <em>man’s</em> cock properly!”</p><p>Thankfully, Jaskier was clearly a talented cocksucker – and he seemed to catch on to what Geralt wanted from him, because he began to make the most beautiful gagging deep-throating sounds – without actually deep-throating Geralt’s cock much at all.</p><p>“That’s more like it. Yeah – keep doing that!” Geralt praised, groaning in genuine pleasure when suddenly Jaskier brought his hands up and he used one of them to fondle Geralt’s balls, and the other one to steady himself on the top of his thigh.</p><p>Geralt kept his grip in Jaskier’s hair, but he was mindful not to cause him any pain – and then suddenly, Jaskier was looking up at him, blinking up through tear-sodden lashes, and he bobbed his head, nuzzling it against his palm like a cat, as if he wanted Geralt to…</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Geralt obliged and pulled Jaskier’s hair gently, causing the other man to moan around his cock.</p><p>And suddenly, the dirty words and little groans that were tumbling out from Geralt’s lips were no longer exaggerated; only genuine sounds of pleasure and praise.</p><p>“That’s it…! Fuck, yes, you are doing so well… Fuck – yes-- like that! Jaskier, I’m going to – … <em>fuck!</em>”</p><p>Geralt saw stars when he came. He couldn’t remember the last time he came so hard.</p><p>It must have been before he was imprisoned… probably before he had enlisted into the army.</p><p>He remembered a summer night with Yen, when they took each other to new heights of pleasure – bringing each other off lazily, in turns…</p><p>Back when they were young and carefree, and there had been nothing to worry about… Before Ciri had entered their lives…</p><p>(Not that Geralt regretted that. He would <em>never</em> regret having met Yen’s niece, that sweet little 8-year old girl – although she had brought along tumultuous times, because Ciri’s parents had been working for the government and they were killed in action, and Yen needed to move away and change her name as part of a witness protection programme– and Geralt needed to give up everything to join them – )</p><p>Geralt realised that he had spaced out when he felt Jaskier’s gentle tapping on his thigh.</p><p>He hastened to let the other man go, allowing him to regain his breath fully.</p><p>Jaskier chanced a look around – as if he was afraid that there might be someone right outside of their door – before he spoke in a slightly gravelly  - <em>well fucked</em>, Geralt’s inner beast purred – voice:</p><p>“Was it – was it true what you said – about Letho--? That it’s safe for me to shower on my own?” Jaskier asked, biting his lip anxiously.</p><p>Geralt felt guilt and shame welling up in him at the question because – <em>fuck</em> – he had just forced this kid, and <em>that</em> was his biggest concern? Whether it was likely that he would get raped by someone else as well?</p><p><em>(Well,</em> he supposed, <em>it was a reasonable fear.) </em></p><p>Geralt nodded hastily.</p><p>“Yes, it should be safe. But I can come with you – if you want?” He asked– wincing at his own suggestion. “I mean –!  I promise I won’t lay a hand on you, in the shower. Although we <em>will</em> probably have to… I will have to fuck you later.. after the curfew, after lights out.”</p><p>Jaskier smirked. “To show them,” He nodded towards the walls. “That I’m yours?”</p><p>“Y-yeah..” Geralt nodded, sighing shakily.</p><p>Jaskier seemed to contemplate his options for a second before he looked up.</p><p>“Then I would rather go to the showers with you. It sends a clearer message, don’t you think?”</p><p>Geralt hadn’t thought that far ahead, but he supposed – yeah, it sorta did.</p><p>So he nodded.</p><p>Then, to his utter incredulity – Jaskier smirked at him.</p><p>“And do you want me to act appropriately <em>intimidated?</em> Like a poor little fag who had just been bullied into submission by this hulking brute-of-a-guy?”</p><p>Geralt had half a mind to smack Jaskier.</p><p>Or to get up and leave him there.</p><p>He ended up doing neither, giving another long-suffering sigh instead.</p><p>“I suppose there isn’t much point in you pretending to be scared of me, if you aren’t truly scared. It might send a confusing message down the line.”</p><p>Jaskier giggled at that. He honest-to-God giggled.</p><p>
  <em>(The guy isn’t right in the head.) </em>
</p><p>“Well, I suppose so!” Jaskier agreed, spreading his arms jovially. “Might as well just be myself then!”</p><p>Geralt felt a feeling of dread welling up at him.</p><p><em>You seem happy enough now, but you may change your mind about that later. </em>– He thought to himself, but he decided not to voice that.</p><p>There was no point mulling on it anyway.</p><p>They had to fuck to make the mockery complete. A lot of the inmates felt disgusted by the idea of using someone else’s “sloppy seconds” – so arguably, Geralt fucking Jaskier loudly on their first night together was the best protection Geralt could ever give to him.</p><p>So he <em>would</em> go through with it, even if Jaskier ended up hating him for it afterwards.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with then,” Geralt grumbled, grabbing his towel and his own pair of standard issue Crocs.</p><p>“After you!” Jaskier chirped, as he followed him out the door.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow!!! Can you believe that?! Another reasonably long chapter within just a couple of days! </p><p>I am in awe of myself. Seriously. </p><p>Also, I am really digging this story, so I will try and keep up the momentum. I am hoping that the next chapter will be up by Saturday the latest. </p><p>Thank you for bearing with me. Comments and kudos are love! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaskier</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier felt almost giddy with relief as he followed Geralt down the long, winding corridors towards the shower rooms.</p><p>He had been terrified about what would happen if he accepted Letho’s invitation and turned up at the showers at 8.30pm.</p><p>Just as much as he had been scared about what would happen if he <em>did not.</em></p><p>There was no good solution. And Geralt clearly wasn’t going to help him based on the way he had treated him earlier that morning, during their very first meeting…</p><p>Or so Jaskier had thought.</p><p>So even though he felt mildly alarmed when Geralt proclaimed him his “property”- the fear had sort of melted away when Geralt followed that by saying that he would not let Letho touch him…</p><p>Which – wow. For a second, Jaskier was afraid that this was perhaps a cruel joke – but Geralt did not exactly seem like the humorous type, nor did he appear cruel enough to enjoy such sadistic pranks – so based on that, plus the gravely serious look on Geralt’s face, Jaskier had to conclude that the other must have been telling the truth.</p><p>And even though Geralt had “forced” him into that farce of a blowjob… it was not as if Jaskier would have <em>wanted</em> to object really.</p><p>Because getting to suck a hot guy’s dick?</p><p>Not exactly the worst thing to happen, in Jaskier’s book.</p><p>(Although he would have appreciated it if Geralt had offered to return the favour. He was painfully hard in his pants, although his erection was subsiding a bit now that they were on the go – but – Jaskier reasoned – surely, he would have plenty of opportunity to come later that night, if they were going to have sex (<em>fuck –</em> as Geralt had said – Jaskier shivered as he remembered that).</p><p>Jaskier did not know what he had expected the showers to look like – perhaps completely open, without any option for privacy or modesty – like the ones where he took his first shower upon arrival had been.</p><p>Thankfully, it turned out that those were the exception, rather than the rule. Although there were no curtains, there were tiled brick-walls separating each showerhead, creating individual shower “cells” – although the walls were only about shoulder-high.</p><p>When Jaskier saw them, he sighed a breath of relief. He felt shame run through him, as he realised: actually, he was sort of <em>glad</em> that the walls were not ceiling high – which would have meant that he might lose sight of Geralt, and he would have had to worry about what he’d do to alert him, in case Letho showed up.</p><p>Jaskier needn’t have worried however – Letho was not there, and it could not have been as late as their meeting time was supposed be (plus after being roughed up, as Geralt had put it - <em>what did that mean?</em> Jaskier wondered – Letho would have probably wanted to keep his distance from them anyway); so that made sense, Jaskier supposed.</p><p>Geralt appeared intent on standing by his promise: he turned away from Jaskier and he did not so much as look at him while they were getting undressed on opposing ends of the changing room, with several inmates between them.</p><p>Embarrassingly, when he was about to step into the shower, stark-naked with just his towel in his hand – that’s when Jaskier had realised that he hadn’t brought any soap.</p><p>His soap may had been lost amongst his clothes somewhere – he couldn’t remember seeing it since he received it from Officer Hendley during the inventory meeting.</p><p>He contemplated the pros and cons of opting to shower without soap – or asking Geralt to lend him his…</p><p>But in the end, Jaskier decided that the potential benefits outweighed the risks.</p><p>So he approached Geralt, who was already standing underneath a showerhead, choosing to take the cubicle next to his.</p><p>Predictably, that earned him a poorly concealed glare from Geralt.</p><p>Despite himself, Jaskier grinned.</p><p>“Tssk, don’t worry, it’s not that I am missing your company already that brought me here, it’s just that umm… I’ve only just realised that I’ve forgotten to bring my soap, you see…?” Jaskier stuttered out, rushing his words to shorten the awkward moment.</p><p>To his surprise, Geralt appeared to <em>huff</em>, and then – without a word! – offered his soap over to Jaskier.</p><p>“Umm, thanks?!” Jaskier replied, still feeling amazed by his luck. “But umm – I mean, I can wait! You can go first  - I didn’t mean to cut in— ohh!”</p><p>Jaskier understood the situation when Geralt lifted his other hand to show another – smaller – piece of soap. Presumably the remnants of another bar. Now that Jaskier took a closer look at the other one Geralt had passed to him, he could see that it was brand new; Geralt must have brought it along so he could use it in case the other one fell apart or if it ran out.</p><p>But still – to think that Geralt had offered his <em>brand new </em>soap bar to him?</p><p>Jaskier didn’t know much about prison yet, but he would have betted his life on it that that <em>wasn’t</em> a small thing to offer. Even if it was only on loan… And well – Geralt could have easily offered him the smaller piece – Jaskier would have been just as grateful for that…</p><p>But no. Geralt had given him the new one.</p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p><p>Jaskier didn’t know what could have told him more about Geralt’s character than that.</p><p>So he smiled at him as he replied.</p><p>“Ah, in that case – thank you. You can have mine when we get back to our cells… I know I got one too, it’s just -- ”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Geralt interrupted him, turning away from Jaskier in favour of submerging his head under the briskly cascading water.</p><p><em>And humble too,</em> Jaskier thought, feeling a tinge of warmth run through him, which wasn’t just from the warm water that he had turned on a few seconds ago (<em>that</em> wasn’t very warm in any case – it sort of oscillated between luke warm and fairly hot, in a random and uncontrollable way; <em>of course, because <strong>God forbid</strong> they put temperature controls on these things instead of the one giant “on” button…?!?</em> – Jaskier fumed inwardly).</p><p>Despite the underwhelming shower experience, Jaskier felt lucky to be able to clean himself – again (!) – and he made good use of the soap, making sure to give his – erm, <em>private bits</em> some extra attention too, so that the sex would be as enjoyable and fuss-free as possible.</p><p>Thinking of the sex they were about to have made Jaskier realise that he hadn’t thought about what they would use for lube.</p><p>He doubted that there would be many options available to them – if any.</p><p>Suddenly, Geralt’s facial expressions, and the way he clearly thought that Jaskier would not be gaining any pleasure from the act made a bit more sense.</p><p>Jaskier had assumed that there should have been people who were <em>willing</em> to be fucked in a prison as large as this.</p><p> And yet - Geralt seemed totally taken aback by the notion that Jaskier would not mind being fucked!</p><p>Which made little sense.</p><p><em>Unless</em>… perhaps most people Geralt had seen in that position were being taken against their will, or without proper preparation…?</p><p>And using something slick <em>was</em> indeed an important part of the preparations that one should make, before – errm, doing ‘that’.</p><p>However another part of his brain was quick to argue, because - nah, it wasn’t impossible to make do without lube! <em>(Where there is a will, there is a way and all that…</em> Jaskier had to smile as he remembered how creative he used to be about using various things as lube when he was a young teenager, too embarrassed to ask this parents to purchase something like that for him<em>).</em></p><p>So yes, it would work - they would just need to be more careful. And it may slow things down… and make things a bit less enjoyable (<em>at least for Jaskier</em>)…</p><p>Jaskier continued soaping himself down as he mused. He knew that he was taking a long time and he was starting to wonder if Geralt would get impatient and try and leave him if he took too long.</p><p>However – he was wrong.</p><p>Geralt was apparently content to stand under the water. His eyes were closed and his face almost looked relaxed as he let the water cascade off off the back of his neck.</p><p><em>Ah, yet another weakness of the great White Wolf</em> – Jaskier thought, smirking to himself.</p><p>Unfortunately, Jaskier noticed that there was quite a long queue of people behind them waiting for their turns. Thus Jaskier did his best to finish off his bathing ritual quickly: not wanting to piss any more inmates off if he didn’t have to.</p><p>Geralt followed him without a word.</p><p>They towelled themselves dry and dressed themselves  - back into the same pair of scrubs (<em>because as Geralt had explained Jaskier did <strong>not</strong> want to use his clothes up too quickly. Laundry was once a week, and they had four sets of clothing – go figure!). </em></p><p>They got back to their cells, and Geralt turned his attention back to the crossword puzzles he had been doing all morning. Jaskier noted that it wasn’t just crosswords, there was Sudoku in there and other things he didn’t recognise.</p><p>He left Geralt to it, deciding to take a trip to the library tomorrow to find some things to read for himself as well.</p><p>Then finally, at 10pm, it was lockdown. They were all warned to return to their cells and they had to stand outside to be counted, before being ushered inside. The heavy metal bars whirred and then they were closed remotely – leaving Jaskier and Geralt locked in their cell.</p><p>“Lights out!” A guard’s voice rang out.</p><p>The lights went out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo instead of writing the smut I want to write, Jaskier decided to take a slow shower. Go figure!  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯ </p><p>I promise, the next chapter will be the sex though - and it will be Geralt's POV. Sweet sweet Angst coming up, bwahahah! </p><p>Thank you for your comments on the previous chapter, I loved reading them ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Midnight Tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minor plot change announcement: I decided that I want Geralt to be a Shaolin Kung Fu Instructor in this story (as his past job / career), rather than a professional MMA Fighter – as I had originally stated in Chapter 3.<br/>I made this change because I think the philosophy and principles of Shaolin Kung Fu are much more in line with Geralt’s personality traits and his values (and with Witcher ethics and values in general), compared to MMA (Mixed Martial Arts).<br/>So bottom line: Geralt used to be a Kung Fu teacher!!! Not an MMA Fighter.<br/>End of service announcement – enjoy the chapter! 😊</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Geralt</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was trying not to think about what was about to follow. But no matter which riddle he chose to focus on, even the hardest Sudoku wouldn't hold his attention tonight…</p><p>His thoughts kept drifting back to Jaskier.</p><p>This enigmatic young man. This walking-talking contradiction: so recklessly brave and yet so <em>frightfully</em> vulnerable…</p><p>Nothing the guy did made any sense.</p><p>Because how could Jaskier still treat Geralt so kindly and how come he wasn’t scared of him <em>(yet</em>)?</p><p>Geralt was a monster. He had known that for a while now. Ever since things went awry on that fateful winter evening… when Geralt committed murder.</p><p>Not one, but three.</p><p>It had all started when Ciri’s parents had passed away. Geralt had moved in with Yen, whom he was dating at the time, and then Ciri had joined them – it was all going great, they had formed a little “family” of sorts.</p><p>And then, about two weeks after Ciri’s moving in, Yennefer got a sudden phone call from the witness protection programme, telling them that they had to be relocated with immediate effect.</p><p>They had always known that this was in the cards – Ciri’s parents were working for a federal agency afterall, and they had always been secretive – so Yen had had a hunch that they may have been working for the FBI or the CIA – but to actually receive the call was  shocking.</p><p>After Yennefer had informed him of the situation, Geralt hesitated for a second because relocating meant that he would need to leave his job: the Kaer Morhen Shaolin Kung Fu School; the place he had been attending since he had been 5 years old. 
The place had always felt like a second home to Geralt, and Vesemir, the owner of the school, was more like Geralt’s surrogate father rather than his boss, even though Geralt had been working for him ever since he had finished high school, over 12 years ago now.</p><p>But in the end Geralt made the decision to go with Yen and Ciri – hoping that they may be able to return one day. And in the meantime he could still keep in touch with Vesemir and the other instructors (Lambert and Eskel), as long as he followed the witness protection programme’s guidelines.</p><p>However, shortly after they have arrived to their new home, Geralt started to get a bad feeling. He couldn’t describe it (or prove it) but sometimes he could have sworn they were being watched.</p><p>And then came that fateful night: he was woken by odd noises coming from their new house’s garage. Geralt had followed the noise and found (what he thought at the time) were three attackers, trying to enter their home.</p><p>He didn’t think. He saw red – he had attacked them – he could have sworn one of them had had a gun, and the others had knives, so his instincts had kicked in, and he took them all out. But while he was fighting the last one, he had hit his head (he wondered how that could’ve happened – perhaps there was a shelf which he didn’t notice?) and then everything went black.</p><p>When he woke, he was being charged with homicide – because all three intruders had died from the injuries Geralt had caused them, apparently.</p><p>Geralt couldn’t remember beating them up them that much – but he must have, so he didn’t argue.</p><p>Apparently, the intruders were also unarmed.</p><p>So his actions were regarded as manslaughter, rather than justified self-defence.</p><p>Thankfully, his lawyer was able to argue that the crime was committed in passion.</p><p>However, Geralt had had a criminal record – from his turbulent teenage years. Nothing too bad, just petty crimes, but still – the judge and the jury didn’t have much sympathy for him. They pushed for the maximum possible sentence – a life sentence. Thankfully, they couldn’t take away the possibility of parole after 12 years, because Geralt’s actions were clearly not pre-meditated: ha hadn’t known any of the intruders and hadn’t prepared to commit this crime.</p><p>Geralt had been so disgusted by himself that he wasn’t even angry about the sentence. He felt that he had deserved it.</p><p>Yen would contact him occasionally, to check in with him – but she couldn’t really, because she was still involved in the witness protection programme because of Ciri, and they were being moved <em>(because of him. Because Geralt had messed up their cover – he brought undue attention on them. He destroyed everything he touched…).</em></p><p>A few months into his sentence, Geralt realised that he hadn’t heard from Vesemir, or Eskel and Lambert. He wondered if they even knew that he had been locked up. Yen may tell them eventually, he supposed.</p><p>And she must have, because six months into his sentence, he did get a letter from Vesemir – but he tore it up and threw it in the trash, because he couldn’t deal with the possibility of what it may contain. Would Vesemir be angry? Would he proclaim Geralt a “disappointment”? (Like his biological father had?)</p><p>He received some letters from Lambert and Eskel as well. And some more from Vesemir. He never opened any of them, but he had stopped tearing them up after the first one.</p><p>Somehow, even just knowing that they were still thinking of him – without having to know what was actually in the letters – was comforting to Geralt. He could pretend that he was still part of their school; part of their family.</p><p>(It had <em>felt</em> like family. They were together 24/7, pretty much. Geralt used to live at the school with Vesemir at one point, when he was between apartments and he couldn’t afford to rent a new place because he was trying to pay off the debt he had accrued in his teens. Vesemir had let him, and he never urged him to move out either. Geralt moved out only because he didn’t want the old man to worry about him.</p><p>He had never wanted to give Vesemir cause to worry about him…</p><p>And yet that’s exactly what had happened…)</p><p>Geralt shook his head, forcing himself to focus on his Sudoku again. It would be okay. Just 9 more years and he could apply for parole. They might not grant it to him, but he could try again – it would be allright.</p><p>And he didn’t need to worry about facing Vesemir or Eskel again – he could just find a new job, perhaps start his own school when the time came. It wouldn’t be the same and it wouldn’t be as good as Kaer Morhen, but it would be okay. He didn’t need to worry about that for now.</p><p>No, he had Jaskier to worry about right now.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, it was curfew time and then lights out. Geralt decided not to delay the inevitable – he didn’t want Jaskier to have to wait in suspense for long.</p><p>Geralt waited just enough to make sure all the guards have left their floor; he knew that there wouldn’t be anyone patrolling the corridors at night. They used video surveillance for that, and that had no sound on it - so there was no chance of them getting caught in the act.</p><p>“You can come down,” Geralt hissed in Jaskier's direction, who was lying in his place on the top of their shared bunk bed. Jaskier climbed down swiftly.</p><p>Geralt supposed that it was a good thing that he had some experience in doing the act, at least, thanks to Yen. Anal sex had been one of top things Yennefer had liked to do when they were having sex, and she had even insisted that Geralt try it himself on one or two occasions, using one of the smaller plug's from Yen's collection and it had been… hmm, surprisingly good, if he was being honest. Yen obviously knew what she was doing.</p><p>So although Geralt had never done <em>this</em> – i.e. had sex with a guy before, he thought he had a pretty good idea about how it should be done.</p><p>At the very least - he supposed - he knew how to make the experience <em>tolerable</em> for Jaskier, even though he couldn’t give Jaskier a choice regarding it having to be with <em>him</em> (with Geralt) of all people…</p><p>(Geralt was fairly sure Jaskier would have preferred to do this with someone else. Perhaps with a softer looking guy, like Chireadan – Mousesack’s boyfriend. Yeah, Chireadan and Jaskier would have been gorgeous together.</p><p>But who knew, maybe Jaskier preferred <em>women</em>. Geralt didn’t dare ask, because he couldn’t have beared to know Jaskier’s real answer. His <em>real</em> preference – which Geralt could not hope to satisfy…)</p><p>Geralt grabbed his pillow and propped it against the wall, motioning Jaskier to sit there.</p><p>“Lean back,” He instructed, lowering his hands to rid Jaskier of the pants he was wearing.</p><p>“Oh, okay?” Jaskier replied, sounding a bit nervous, but he did as Geralt had prompted him to do without preamble.</p><p>Geralt thought this would be easier if Jaskier could relax a little bit – Yennefer had always enjoyed this type of sex more after she had been eaten out a couple of times, or if Geralt had fucked her pussy first – so Geralt supposed, giving Jaskier a blow job would probably be the gay equivalent of that.</p><p>Of course there was a slight problem here – namely that Geralt had never given a blowjob in his life before. But he knew well enough what he liked and – according to Yen – he had always been talented at giving oral sex, so Geralt hoped he could do okay, if he focused on Jaskier and on making sure that he was enjoying the experience.</p><p>Geralt pulled Jaskier's pants off without preamble, followed swiftly by his underwear. To his surprise, Jaskier was more than half-hard already – which was surprising, but good, he supposed. (Perhaps Jaskier had been jerking himself off while he was waiting on his bed, in preparation of what was about to come.)</p><p>“What are you --? <em>Ahh!</em>” Jaskier began to ask, but was cut off by a sudden little moan when Geralt took the head of his cock into mouth.</p><p>He had always enjoyed it when Yen would blow him like this. Slowly – focusing mainly on the tip, which was the most sensitive part of one’s cock. Using plenty of tongue, and taking her time with it. So Geralt tried to do the same – without knowing whether he was actually doing this right, of course.</p><p>But based on the way Jaskier was reacting – Geralt risked a look at Jaskier’s face – and based on the way Jaskier was writhing underneath his hands, <em>in his mouth</em>… (hmm, that was a surprisingly nice feeling, Geralt decided…) </p><p>He supposed he was probably doing okay.</p><p>Shortly after that, Jaskier had begun to moan and curse under his breath.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, Geralt! I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that… And I would really rather not come before we start this--!”</p><p>That gave him pause, and he let go of Jaskier’s cock for a moment, continuing with his hand instead.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Jaskier appeared surprised. “Hm? Why what not?”</p><p>Geralt blushed. “Hmm, why don’t you want to come first--? Before I fuck you?”</p><p>Jaskier shuddered and bit his lip – and Geralt could feel his cock give a slight twitch in his fist, so thankfully, he knew that Jaskier probably wasn’t shuddering in discomfort, but rather… arousal, perhaps?</p><p>(That sounded absurd.)</p><p>“Umm, it’s because,” Jaskier began, breathing heavily. ”It’s because my – my refractory period is not that short, and also – I – I can be a bit sensitive after I come? So umm, I don’t like the feeling of being fucked right after I’ve had an orgasm… It’s better if I am turned on, but I haven’t come yet.”</p><p>And oh – that made perfect sense! Geralt could’ve kicked himself mentally. How did he not figure this out on his own? <em>Of course</em> it would be different for a man than it was for a woman… Jaskier didn’t want to come before he was penetrated. That made sense now.</p><p>But he didn’t want to jump conclusions, lest he misread the cues, so he forced himself to address Jaskier again:</p><p>“Are you – hmm – turned on? Is this enough, or…?” Geralt asked awkwardly, gesturing at Jaskier’s cock that was still in his hand.</p><p>To his relief and mortification, Jaskier laughed.</p><p>“Oh, for Melitele’s sake Geralt! Oh – I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude but – anyway – <em>hell yes!</em> Yes, I am very-very turned on right now – which is why I told you to <em>slow down</em> because I was about to come just a minute ago.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt hummed, turning his attention towards his bedside drawer, to grab the little container he had stashed there earlier.</p><p>He showed the little tub to Jaskier.</p><p>“Do you want to do it yourself, or do you want me to do it?” Shooting the younger man a quick look.</p><p>“Do what?” Jaskier asked back in apparent confusion.</p><p><em>Oh, fuck – was Jaskier a virgin?  - </em>Geralt was beginning to wonder…</p><p>“Stretching yourself – preparing?” Geralt asked, offering up the little tin meaningfully.</p><p>To his surprise, Jaskier’s breath hitched again, and he rutted his cock against Geralt’s palm.</p><p>“Oh, fuck! Is that –? You have <em>lube?!” </em>Jaskier squeaked in apparent surprise – and elation, if the look on his face was anything to go by.</p><p>Geralt shrugged. <em>(It wasn’t <strong>lube</strong> per se.) </em></p><p>“It’s vaseline. It’s useful for a lot of things.”</p><p>To his surprise, Jaskier leaned back, bending his legs and spreading them even further apart.</p><p>“I want you to do it if that’s okay. Please,” Jaskier said, looking up at him in a decidedly sultry way that made Geralt’s face heat up.</p><p>Fuck, it was almost as if Jaskier <em>wanted</em> this! It would have been easy for Geralt to turn his brain off and he pretend… if he wanted to – he could pretend that Jaskier was doing this with him <em>willingly</em>, because he was attracted to him, or something…</p><p>It was a dangerous thought to have. But Geralt suddenly decided that – <em>fuck it</em> - he would roll with it because that was making things a lot easier: where before the blowjob he had been worried that he wouldn’t be able to get it up at all, now he found himself growing hard in his boxer briefs without even having to touch himself… all because he was imagining that Jaskier <em>wanted</em> him.</p><p><em>Fuck it.  </em>He shook his head, trying to re-focus on the task at hand.</p><p>He did as Jaskier had asked; he scooped some of the vaseline onto his fingertips and he brought his fingers down, dragging them lightly over Jaskier’s balls, sliding them down to his entrance, while he took the head of Jaskier’s cock into his mouth again – making sure to make his licks less intense then earlier, so that Jaskier wouldn’t spill too early.</p><p>And it appeared that the combination was working, because to Geralt’s surprise, he found Jaskier’s hole reasonably relaxed and soft – although it was still <em>deliciously</em> tight, as he learnt when he began to sink his first finger into him.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Jaskier groaned, rocking back onto his finger a bit, as if he was enjoying the sensation. <em>Savouring it…</em>  - Geralt thought unbidden. <em>(Gods, he was really lost in this fantasy, wasn’t he?)</em></p><p>Suddenly, Jaskier groaned again, grinding down onto his finger even harder. “<em>Fuck. </em>Give me another one!”</p><p>Geralt shuddered, because <em>oh</em> – that <em>commanding</em> tone of voice… It reminded him of Yen so much… Fuck, it had always been Geralt’s undoing, his dirty pleasure – he <em>loved</em> it when his lovers would boss him around in bed…</p><p>But he resisted the urge to obey; wiggling hi finger around to make sure that Jaskier was truly ready for more –only then, after another torturous minute or so, did he add that second finger into the mix, pushing it in really-really slowly…</p><p>And based on Jaskier’s reactions, that was the right call, if the increasing volume of his curses and the way his cock had begun to twitch – again- were any indication.</p><p>“<em>Fuck – fuck – fuck – Geralt!” </em>Jaskier whined.</p><p>Geralt was surprised to notice that he didn’t even need to instruct Jaskier to be loud – he was being plenty loud, without even needing to fake it, perhaps? <em>(That was wishful thinking probably.) </em></p><p>It was good that he was being noisy in any case– because <em>all</em> of the inmates on their floor needed to hear them.</p><p>So they would know that Jaskier <em>was his. </em></p><p>Geralt felt something primal and possessive flare in his chest at the thought and he continued his ministrations with even more fervour, enjoying the way he could elicit little sobs and wet gasps and pleas from Jaskier’s mouth.</p><p>“Oh fuck – just like that!” Jaskier whined again.</p><p>Eventually, Geralt had to stop again, because Jaskier said that he was close – so he made sure to stop what he was doing as quickly as he could, lest he make Jaskier come too early. It must have been a near thing judging by the way Jaskier’s body had tensed up but then, just as abruptly, his body sagged and Jaskier panted in frustration.</p><p>Geralt didn’t hesitate, he wanted to fuck Jaskier while he was riding that edge between “too much” and “not nearly enough”. So he slicked up his cock, making sure he used more than he thought they’d need.</p><p>And then he stopped abruptly.</p><p>“How – how do you want to do this?” He asked, realising that he hadn’t considered the problem of positions.</p><p>“On me?” Jaskier replied, lying onto his front and spreading his legs in invitation.</p><p>It would do, Geralt supposed. He would just need to be careful to balance his weight on his forearms, so that he wouldn’t crush Jaskier. He had plenty of experience of doing that with Yen, thankfully.</p><p>Geralt positioned himself above Jaskier, taking his cock in hand and guiding it between Jaskier's cheeks, to his soft, warm core. It took a few seconds of searching but once he found that little give, he could feel the right angle; he let himself sink into it and <em>oh fuck</em>…!</p><p>This was even more intense than it had been with Yen, and Geralt had thought that she was almost unbearably <em>tight</em>…</p><p>Jaskier groaned and cursed – Geralt was careful not to lean his weight on him at all, so Jaskier could move if he needed to – but instead of moving away if anything, Jaskier seemed determined to take Geralt’s cock <em>into himself</em>  as deeply as possible. Jaskier kept rocking back, giving little shoves with his hips that were <em>delicious</em> and were quickly bringing Geralt closer and closer to his own release, until he was forced to grab onto Jaskier’s hip with one hand to slow him down…</p><p>Which had the unfortunate effect that it caused him to shift some of his weight onto him…</p><p>Geralt froze. He was prepared for the complaints he knew were coming – Yen used to <em>hate it</em> when this happened... She would always say that Geralt was too heavy, that he was too sticky and hot—</p><p>“Ohhh, that’s good, Geralt!” Jaskier moaned, grabbing the hand that was on his hip and <em>pulling it.</em> “Fuck – fuck! Lean on me! Fuck, want you to pin me down – fuck me, use me…!”</p><p>Geralt wasn’t proud of what happened next, but somewhere amongst listening to Jaskier’s pleas, he snapped and he did what Jaskier had asked of him. He grabbed Jaskier’s wrist and he pinned them above his head, using the leverage to fuck into him in earnest.</p><p>The monster inside of him roared in triumph when instead of protesting, Jaskier appeared to enjoy the rough treatment, and his moans began to take on that breathless quality that had signified his almost-climax earlier – that hitching, sobbing sound that was uniquely his; the one that made Geralt’s cock rock hard…</p><p>Belatedly, Geralt realised that they were supposed to be performing a show here, a farce – the point was that everyone should hear them – so he forced himself to talk rather than letting go and coming into Jaskier as he wanted to.</p><p>“Fuck!” He hissed with feeling. <em>(Without having to fake it, if he was honest).</em> “Fuck, you are so tight. I’m gonna ruin you – who do you belong to, slut?”</p><p>Geralt could feel the way Jaskier’s internal muscles clenched at the last word, and he groaned noisily, but he didn’t reply.</p><p>His mistake.</p><p>Geralt used the knowledge he had from earlier today, and he let go one of Jaskier’s wrist, in favour of grabbing his hair – and using it to tilt his head back none too gently. “</p><p>“I’ve asked you something, slut? Who – do – you- belong <em>– to?”</em> He asked, punctuating each word with a forceful thrust.</p><p>“Ah! – You, fuck -fuck – you, Geralt!” Jaskier moaned back. To Geralt’s surprise and delight, he didn’t even stop there, babbling on, and taking away the burden of the talking from him. “Oh – oh, fuck – I – oh – fuck – nobody has ever fucked me as well as you are fucking me! I – I love your m-m-massive cock – Geralt, please, please – <em>give it to me!!!”</em></p><p>Geralt’s lips twitched into a smirk as he continued fucking his cellmate during his noisy proclamations of Geralt’s incomparable prowess. <em>He definitely has a talent for this. </em></p><p>But he could not forget that they were playing roles here, so he snarled and yanked Jaskier’s hair again, forcing a loud moan out of him.</p><p>“I will give it to you when <em>I </em> want it, slut,” Geralt growled, enjoying the way Jaskier was nuzzling his head into his palm, chanting <em>yes-yes-yes</em> – as if encouraging him to yank his hair again – so Geralt obliged, earning yet another punched-out moan and a shove of hips from Jaskier. “You better behave, and you better do as I say, or I will fuck you every night – until you won’t be able to walk anymore! I’ll tie you to your bed, slut – see how you like that!”</p><p>Suddenly, there were cheers and shouting coming from another cell. Someone yelling: “<em>Yes! Show it to him!”</em> And also – Geralt realised suddenly – the unmistakable sounds of fucking, coming from another cell, the creaking of a bed-frame, wanton moans and groans… They were providing the entertainment and some were being entertained, allright.</p><p>He was yanked back into reality, when to his shock and surprise – Jaskier wriggled his wrist free and pushed himself up onto his forearms, using the leverage, to push himself onto his knees, forcing Geralt to lift himself up a bit as well.</p><p>Suddenly, the fucking became even more intense, as Jaskier was able to rock back and forth, no longer lying prone on the bed.</p><p>“Oh, Geralt, yes – yes- “ He cried, shaking as he moved. “I’m about to come! Gonna cum, just pound me, fuck me, please – please – please!”</p><p>Geralt groaned at the onslaught, grabbing onto Jaskier’s request and holding onto it with single-minded purposes as he set a punishing pace, fucking into Jaskier hard and fast.</p><p>Jaskier <em>wailed</em> – there was really no other word for it – and his body went rigid, before Geralt felt his hole contracting around his cock as he shuddered through his orgasm.</p><p>Remembering what Jaskier had said earlier, Geralt was prepared to withdraw to climax outside of Jaskier’s body – but suddenly, he was right on the edge as well, so he just gave another few thrusts, and then stilled as he came balls-deep in Jaskier.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!” Jaskier groaned as Geralt began to come inside of him. “Oh, sweet fucking hell!”</p><p>Thankfully, Jaskier didn’t sound too put out, so Geralt felt able to relax, as he gave himself over to the aftershocks of his orgasm.</p><p>Holy hell, his body felt wrecked. He hadn’t had sex that intense in… God knows how long.</p><p>But then again, that seemed to be a theme with Jaskier. The guy was like a sex demon. An incubus. Geralt shuddered again, as he remembered the way Jaskier had begged him to give him his “massive cock” – oh hell… He was going to hell. Nobody was ever going to satisfy him the way Jaskier did, he was sure…</p><p>Suddenly, Geralt was being tugged to his side: Jaskier was urging him to pull his cock out of him, which he did, and then – it couldn’t be described in other words – Jaskier fucking manhandled him into the pushiest cuddle Geralt had ever experienced.</p><p>And then he had the authenticity to sigh contentedly.</p><p>“Mmmh,” Jaskier hummed. “Wow. That was something else.” He glanced at Geralt before he continued, licking his lips suggestively. “I think I had made it amply clear while we were doing it but just in case you’d missed the memo – you are welcome to do that to me. <em>Anytime</em>.”</p><p>Geralt felt like his head was about to explode.</p><p>“What?” He rasped. “You mean..? Did you actually enjoy that?” He asked, although he hated how small his voice had sounded.</p><p>Suddenly, Jaskier was pushing himself onto his forearm and he was looking at him with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>“Oh my God, Geralt! I am sorry if I did anything to give you a different impression, but let me rectify that now: yes, <em>yes</em> I’ve enjoyed that, very much!” Jaskier said empathically, before pausing abruptly and twitching a bit. “Mmmmh, fuck, I can still feel the aftershocks of that fucking <em>amazing</em> orgasm you gave me. Tell me you didn’t miss that? I thought it was clear enough!”</p><p>“You can have an orgasm even if you don’t want what’s happening to you…” Geralt objected, deciding that consequences be damned – he wanted to know how Jaskier felt about this thing between them, once and for all..</p><p>“Yeah well, well, I don’t sound like <em>that</em> when I am not enjoying myself. Besides, you are not exactly hard on the eyes.” Jaskier added, giving Geralt a decidedly predatory glare.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes narrowed into slits as he smirked.</p><p>“Oh, indeed!” Jaskier replied, tugging Geralt back into his signature cuddle-pose again, resting his head on Geralt’s chest again. “Where are these gorgeous muscles from, anyway? Are you like a construction worker or something?”</p><p>It was Geralt’s turn to huff in amusement.</p><p>“Nah, I’m a Kung Fu instructor.”</p><p>Jaskier lifted his head up in surprise.</p><p>“What?? A Kung Fu instructor? Damn, it al makes sense now! No wonder you look so intense and <em>brood-y—</em>”</p><p>“I’m not ‘<em>brood-y’</em>, and that’s not even a word –” Geralt protested.</p><p>“Whatever, and yes, you totally are!” Jaskier goaded, chuckling. “Gosh, to think that you thought I wasn’t into you! Are you nuts? I am as gay as they come, and you are clearly an eye-candy! No self-respecting gay guy would ever refuse to bed you, my dear! You are not gay though, are you?” Jaskier asked, lowering his voice at the last bit to make sure no prying ears could overhear them.</p><p>Geralt supposed there was no harm in answering Jaskier.</p><p>“No, I’m not, but… I don’t think I’m entirely straight either.” He confessed in low a voice.</p><p>Jaskier feigned surprise. “<em>Oh really?</em> What makes you think that? Maybe the fact that you’ve just screwed a guy into tomorrow and you totally got off on it?!”</p><p>Despite himself, Geralt smirked. “You’d be surprised, here in prison, that does <em>not</em> mean that you are gay – at all! Not if you are fucking someone like you.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eye glinted with mischief. “Someone like me? What do you mean, mmh…?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck, he wasn’t getting out of this one. </em>
</p><p>Geralt tried to keep a straight face, but he could feel himself blush as he replied:</p><p>“Someone a bit… feminine… Hmm.. pretty? And umm.. with a nice ass..”</p><p>“Ha!” Jaskier said victoriously. “You think I have a nice ass! You find me hot! <em>I knew it!!!”</em></p><p>“If you knew it, why do you seem so relieved?” Geralt teased – because he had to shift the attention away from the fact that Jaskier had caught onto him, and this seemed like a good way to do that…</p><p>Thankfully, it worked as Jaskier flushed bashfully.</p><p>“Hmm.. Okay, maybe I wasn’t entirely sure. But in any case, you weren’t sure either.”</p><p>He shrugged. Not as if he could deny that.</p><p>Jaskier chortled quietly. “You silly-silly sod. Well, it’s settled now. I’m yours. No more hesitation, okay? You can fuck me anytime you want. Just… stop when I say ‘no’ or ‘stop’, okay?” Jaskier asked in an earnest voice, and Geralt felt his throat constricting. <em>Fuck, why does he trust me?</em></p><p>“Yes, I will.”</p><p>Jaskier gave him a relieved, if sleepy smile. “Hmm, good, brilliant! Hmm – do I need to crawl back into my bed? Will they punish us if they find us like this in the morning.”</p><p>Geralt nodded. “Yes, they would.”</p><p>Jaskier’s face fell. “Oh. Well – I guess I better go back then…” He said, although he didn’t move.</p><p>Despite himself, Geralt found his lips moving again: “We can sleep together – if you want. I always wake up at the crack of dawn to meditate, so I could… I can wake you up then? Help you get up to your bed?”</p><p>As soon as he’d said that, Jaskier nestled into him again, slotting his body against his like one would with a sleeping pillow. “Hmm, sounds like a plan! Goodnight, Geralt.”</p><p>Geralt felt a wisp of warmth fill him as he let himself relax as well. “Hmm, goodnight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it's finally slept together!!! And now they know they've got the hots for each other, yayyy! ^^</p><p>There will be some bumps along the road yet. Some more Angst and lots of plot coming our way... but there will be more smut to, I promise. </p><p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments - they always motivate me to write the next chapter faster! 😊 Please feel free to share thoughts, ideas, theories about where you think the story is going! I'd be interested to hear from you :)  cheers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>